kingodoms_of_camelot_itafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Trucchi per Mozilla Firefox
''AGGIORNATA DAL 13 APRILE 2011 'prima di tutto vi spiego quali sono i trucchi' ''esistono degli script in giro che migliorano il gioco, non è niente di illegale vi aggiunge solo delle funzioni che il gioco non ha. funziona solo quando il pc è acceso e firefox è aperto. il primo di questi script serve a farvi accodare tutto quello che dovete costruire in una tabella affianco al gioco. In automatico, quando scade il tempo di una costruzione, parte la successiva. Si può usare in tutte le città che avete, lo script in questione si chiama KoC Toolkit e questo è il primo script che vi ho spiegato. il secondo è semplice da spiegare serve a farvi visualizzare nella mappa il livello della terra e a chi appartiene, senza cliccare o passare con il mouse, poi memorizza tutti gli attacchi eseguiti sia il numero di truppe il cavaliere ecc ecc su una lista e potete decidere di attaccarla in automatico, potete raccogliere l'oro in automatico e reclutare le truppe sempre in automatico, questo script si chiama KOCAttack - Extra Features!. questa funzione è molto utile per attaccare di continuo i barbari. ora vi passo i relativi link per scaricarli GREASEMONKEY Questa è un'applicazione di firefox serve a far riconoscere e funzionare i nostri script una volta che avete installato greasemonkey visualizzate una piccola faccina di scimmia in basso a destra di firefox, per disattivarla basta semplicemente cliccarla e la faccia diventa grigia ciò vuol che è disattivato, invece cliccando con il tasto destro del mouse abbiamo le funzioni di grease monkey e se volete disattivare un singolo script basta aprire il menù e togliere la virgoletta dallo script in questione, invece per disinstallarlo andate su gestione script utente, se volete una disinstallazione pulita dovete spuntare la voce disinstalla anche le preferenze associate. http://addons.mozilla.org/it/firefox/addon/748/ KOC TOOLKIT questo è il link per lo script che fa accodare le costruzioni: http://userscripts.org/scripts/show/90005 troverete un tasto verde in alto a destra install cliccateci e attendete 3 secondi poi fate installa il tasto log serve a vedere tutto quello che combina lo script specialmente se ci sono errori, poi c'è il tasto CL serve a cancellare la lista su build vedi tutto quello che accodi, poi ci sono due tasti BM e SBT, cliccando BM accodi ciò che ti interessa semplicemente cliccandoci, quando hai finito di accodare clicchi exit poi si clicca in alto start e parte il numero 1 e va avanti in automatico se le risorse bastano se capita che le risorse sono poche, il programma va sempre avanti vi riaccoda alle ultime posizioni le costruzioni che non ce la fa con le risorse e cerca costruzioni in base alle risorse che si ha SBT serve a ordinarli in base al tempo che ci stanno affianco a start c'è una D serve a visualizzare le risorse per ogni costruzione accodata... KOC ATTACK - EXTRA FEATURES ora vi spiego il secondo script quello che vi aiuta per gli attacchi di seguito vi posto il link ma se avete problemi andate nel sito userscript.org e cercate: KOCAttack - Extra Features! il creatore è Thomas Chapin ecco il link: http://userscripts.org/scripts/show/89473 troverete un tasto verde in alto a destra install, ci cliccate e attendete 3 secondi finchè non si illumina il tasto successivamente fate installa. ora spostatevi sulla mappa, vedrete dei numeri gialli e i nomi dei proprietari della terra in questione allora è semplice da capire come funziona, attacchi una terra o i barbari o altri membri lui memorizza tutto su una lista sotto il tasto attacks se poi vuoi riattaccare con lo stesso numero di truppe la stessa terra basta andare nella lista e cliccare sul tempo, invece cliccando sulle coordinate ti fa visualizzare la terra in questione si possono aggiungere anche dei commenti che passando con il mouse ti fa visualizzare però fate attenzione perchè se attaccate con un'esercito sbagliato, lo script memorizza lo stesso e continuerete a fare sempre lo stesso sbaglio rischiando di perdere tutto l'esercito. se vi capita di memorizzare un'attacco sbagliato nella lista è semplice cambiarla basta posizionarsi sulla terra compilare il foglio di battaglia e non mettere il cavaliere, lo script in automatico te lo riaggiorna nella lista comunque questo sistema ve lo consiglio più che altro per attaccare i barbari è molto utile, crei una lista solo di barbari del livello che riuscite ad attaccare e non avete problemi di attaccare sempre gli stessi perchè attacca a sequenza e solo dopo un'ora torna ad attaccare nuovamente gli stessi barbari almeno nell'arco dell'ora le risorse sono nuovamente tornate, cosi evitate di prendere poche risorse. affianco attacks c'è una casellina con scritto 1 hours vuol dire che vi fa visualizzare tutti gli attacchi eseguiti dopo un'ora, è molto utile questa funzione almeno si capisce se la lista creata basta per tutto il ciclo, però ricordatevi che modificando il numero non influenza sugli attacchi ma solo sulla visualizzazione della lista. in alto troverete un tasto a sinistra aggiuntivo blu "options", sono le impostazioni dello script, di seguito vi riporto ciò che ho capito io del menù options il resto ve lo traduco ma senza spiegazione. la prima funzione serve a mettere in ordine i tipi di attacchi nella lista, avete due scelte, il primo sono i bersagli più vicini che è l'opzione più consigliata, la seconda opzione mette in ordine la lista in base alle truppe utilizzate. seconda funzione serve a nascondere dalla lista in base alla scelte che fate, ci sono 3 possibilità, la prima visualizzate solo i campi, la seconda campi e città, la terza Wilderness sono le terre selvagge. subito sotto trovate una casellina che vi consiglio di mettere la spunta, serve a eliminare i report degli attacchi ai barbari o le terre selvagge, almeno si evita di intasare la lista dei resoconti. % Fare la formazione nella caserma automatica quando si raggiunge questa percentuale di felicità. "% do auto training when we reach this % of the population." % di felicità prima di fare clic su auto oro, ricordatevi di attivarlo cliccando sul castello. "% happiness before we click auto gold." % Di adeguamento casuale per tutti i ritardi (per un aspetto più umano). "% random adjustment for all delays (to look more human)." secondi di invio ogni attacco, cioè i secondi che deve attendere prima di far partire un secondo attacco " seconds inbetween sending each attack" secondi di attesa prima aggiornare il gioc dopo aver finito tutte le città avversarie. "seconds to wait before refreshing after all cities have finished attacking." ore di attaccando stesso campo / terre selvagge "hours inbetween attacking the same camp/wilderness" ore di attaccando nella stessa città "hours inbetween attacking the same city" distanza max di distanza dalla città per attaccare. "max distance away from city to attack." secondi immediati per cambiare città. "seconds inbetween changing cities." Numero massimo di tempi per scorrere tutte le città prima di ricaricare la pagina web. "max number of times to cycle thru all the cities before reloading the web page." Riprova marcia se viene un errore sconosciuto (ricarica il gioco dopo la modifica di questa opzione). "Retry march if it has unknown error (press reload after changing this option)." Disattivare la visualizzazione dei rapporti, ciò anche disattivare la raccolta di relazioni per la pagina di attacco. "Disable viewing of reports, this will also disable collecting of reports for the attack page." Sempre in alto affianco a options esiste un tasto chiamato no auto attacks, può capitare che qualcuno non lo visualizza per farlo uscire allo scoperto basta tenere premuto ctrl della tastiera e cliccare due volte il tasto + del tastierino questo serve a zoomare il gioco, questo tasto è molto utile esegue in automatico tutti gli attacchi in lista attacks nella sezione mappa, ricordatevi che se durante gli attacchi finite l'esercito o i cavalieri in automatico lo script attende che si liberano per riassegnargli altri attacchi, qualche volta può capitare che il gioco si inchioda del tutto con l'auto attacks attivo vi conviene tornare su facebook e ricaricare il gioco, ultima cosa che dovete sapere per disattivare l'auto attacco basta semplicemente ricliccare lo stesso tasto esempio: no auto attacks = disattivo - auto attacks = attivo. un'altra funzione molto utile di questo script è di far aumentare l'oro nel castello in automatico, però ricordatevi che per utilizzare questa funzione vi consiglio di mettere le tasse al minimo 5% se no ogni volta vi toglie il 20% di felicità e avendo le tasse alte la felicità non sale più, comunque nel menù options si può impostare. Ultima funzione di questo script e accodare le truppe nella caserma in automatico, scegliete ciò che vi interessa un'esempio gli arcieri mettete la quantità e cliccate auto training, ogni volta che la felicità arriva al 100% e ci sono sufficienti risorse in automatico accoda la quantità di truppe scelte da voi, anche questa funzione si può modificare la felicità nel menù options in origine è settata al 100% ed è la seconda voce in lista KOC POWER TOOLS http://userscripts.org/scripts/show/103087 ricordatevi una cosa se un domani capita che fanno aggiornamenti al gioco e con gli script non si può entrare c'è la possibilità di disabilitarli singolarmente cercando qual'è che ha problemi basta cliccare con il tasto destro del mouse sulla scimmietta che avete in basso a destra e togliete la spunta sullo script in questione.. Comunque su http://www.userscript.org c'è un motore di ricerca in alto a destra, esistono molti script utili anche per altro basta avere un po di fantasia a cercare ma ricordatevi che è tutto in inglese perciò non cercate con frasi in italiano. Pagina aggiornata il --UtherPendragon 03:36, dic 30, 2010 (UTC)